Child of Time
by Ariane1126
Summary: Sequel to Little Bella. This story will make a lot more sense if you have read Little Bella first.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Twilight or the characters of the book, that honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

**The calm**

'If you are looking for a part-time job, Bella, you can work in the store with me.' He looked at her expectantly. 'My family owns it.'

Bella smiled to him politely.

'No thank you.'

She could see the disappointment clearly on his face, although her answer shouldn't really be a surprise. Her family had all the money in the world. Why would she want to work in a store with Mike Newton? She could not escape him at school, but she would be damned if she let him get to her outside of school. You would think that he would have given up by now. Most of the time she was found next to Edward and it was as clear as daylight to the whole school they were an exclusive couple.

Mike kept chatting to her about inconsequential things and Bella let her thoughts drift. In her mind she saw a moonless night and a group of wolves running with her through the forest. The stars twinkled brightly and she could almost feel the wind blow playfully through her hair. She let go of her wild side and felt the freedom of the forest run through her veins. The wolves ran excited around her. She jumped on one of their backs, spread her arms and let the speed take her.

'Hey, are you listening to me?!'

Bella snapped out of her daydream. Mike looked at her with a slightly irritated look. She sighed.

'Of course, Mike, you were talking about our English teacher and how he is better than the one we had last year.'

He was clearly surprised that she had caught his words, but he was quick to make amends. His puppy-dog stare was twice as big when he looked at her apologetically with his baby blues. Bella wished she was tough enough to just let him think she wasn't listening. Maybe he would leave her alone then. He began another string of conversation, when the bell rang.

_Thank God!_ She thought almost aloud. Although she was practiced in keeping up appearances now, talking socially with humans still wasn't her best quality. Liam had been the only exception to that rule.

She picked up her stuff and got up. Of course Mike followed her outside. He wasn't going to let her rest until she was in the company of one or more of the Cullens. Lucky for her she was saved quickly by an impatient Alice waiting for her in the hallway.

'Alice!' She greeted happily. Mike drifted off disappointed.

Alice took her arm.

'I saw you were bothered by Newton again, so I thought I would save you a little bit earlier. Newton is lucky Edward is so good at self-control or he would have lost his head a long time ago.' Alice chuckled with her own statement.

'Sometimes I wish I could just freeze him and leave him somewhere for a few hours or days.' Bella admitted with a wishful sigh.

Alice laughed.

'I know, for awhile it was a distinct possibility for the future.'

Bella looked at her shocked. She would never really do it, would she?

'Oh, don't be so shocked, sweetie. It flicked into the future only for a second. You would never abuse your power in that way.'

'Sad, but true.' Emmett joined the conversation and laughed at her when she gave him a look.

'If you weren't such a spoil sport, little sister, you could have so much fun with your powers.' He gave her a little nudge, which almost shoved her into the lockers. _Would Emmett ever grow up?_ She wondered. _Where was Edward when she needed him?_ Alice pulled her back to her side.

'Speaking about the future, did you made plans with certain wolves again?'

She furrowed her brow, wanting to know more about what Alice had seen.

'Your plans are quite set, you made up your mind about tonight.' Alice elaborated.

'I know,' Bella answered and she winked at Alice, 'I can see the future as clearly as you can now. I really felt like going tonight and since you are all hunting, I had no reason to stay home.'

It wasn't her first expedition with her wolf friends. It was kind of their thing and Bella loved these nights. Her family was used to it.

Emmett threw a heavy arm over her shoulder.

'Running and wrestling with a bunch of eager wolves all night.' He gave an exasperated sigh. 'I wish I could join you.'

She chose to ignore that, because she knew Edward was waiting for her around the corner. She quickened her step and threw her arms around his neck in greeting. As eager as if this was just a starting romance, he answered her hug and kissed her.

'I have missed you.' She said when she could breathe again.

Edward smiled and touched her blushed cheeks. They were only parted for a few hours, but it had been long enough.

'I know and running at vampire speed towards you to save you from Newton was a very hard urge to ignore.' He said with a mocking smile. 'It was a good thing Alice did so in my stead.'

'You're welcome.' Alice said from a short distance.

Edward laughed and Bella hugged him closer. Peace was the word that settled around their family for the last year. With Maria destroyed, Aro back in his guarded city in Italy with his tail between his legs and a strange but strong friendship between the Cullens and the Quileutes, a peace had surrounded them all. Bella enjoyed every minute of it. Her family was relaxed, light-hearted and happiness had surrendered them completely. They had always loved each other, but worry had been a very hard press on their happiness. They didn't have to worry about her anymore. Bella was quite capable of taking care of herself, actually she was more powerful than all of them. Now that there was nothing that could hurt their precious Bella, they could play, love and joke freely.

'Are you ready to go, love?'

She looked up to his perfect face and saw his overwhelming smile. _Yes, peace was the keyword_ and she would hold onto it as long as she could.

That night she came home a few hours before dawn. Her hair was tangled, her face flushed from the wild night, but she was also tired and in need of a few hours sleep. She walked into the house, said hello aloud, so they would all know she was home and went immediately to her room. To her satisfaction Edward was waiting for her. He was lying on her bed casually with his hands behind his neck. Without hesitation she let herself crash upon the bed into his waiting arms. Edward caught her smoothly, pressing a kiss on her lips. He studied her face.

'You look beautiful.' He smiled. 'But also tired.'

'Hmm, I am tired.' She snuggled her face in his chest.

He was taking off her shoes and some of her clothes, but she hardly noticed. She was half-asleep when she felt him return to his place beside her on the bed. She turned back on his chest and drifted off.

Edward sighed deeply when he looked at the beauty sleeping in his arms. Her face was still flushed from her outdoor experience and it made her enticingly beautiful. He let his fingers ran over the contours of her lips. Unconsciously she pulled herself up a little bit until her nose rested against his neck. He pulled the blankets higher up around her to make sure she stayed warm enough. She was up too late and needed her sleep.

The rest of the Cullens were scattered around the house, except for Rosalie and Emmett, who were doing God knows what in the woods thankfully out of hearing distance from Edward. He loved the traditional easy way they all lived around each other. Carlisle was in his study, discussing the quality of a historical book with Jasper. Esme was listening to music in the living room and Alice was sitting on a chair studying the future in an attempt to surprise Bella in the morning, since Bella couldn't see the future when she was sleeping.

Edward's nights were centered on Bella and although it would seem boring to any other, he enjoyed every minute of it. Bella's face held a small smile, while she silently dreamt. She hadn't had a single nightmare for the last year and to see her sleep so gently was a great gift to him. He had other reasons for staying with her every night. He yearned for the intimate contact, the feel of her soft warm body in his arms. Every time she placed herself in his arms, she let him know she trusted him completely. To be trusted and loved so overwhelmingly was an addictive feeling, it held him on a strange high. Last but not least he couldn't help to guard her. Even with a year of peace he had trouble letting go of his overprotective streaks. Just in case she would have another dream again, he would be there to help her.

Daylight broke through the window, but Edward ignored it. He knew Bella needed more sleep and would not wake her for the world. He was happily resigned towards spending some of the day in bed, when Bella suddenly flinched. He was immediately alert, studying her face for any sign of trouble. Bella's eyes flew open in shock and Edward felt the tension in her body.

'What is wrong?' He asked, ready for the worst.

He saw her shake her head and slowly her body relaxed.

'Just a feeling.' She answered timidly.

Even though Bella seemed to be fine, Edward sat up straight in bed. Was this the end of their peace? Somewhere deep inside him he always knew it couldn't last, no life was blessed with this much happiness for long. He stared at the wall, trying to think of anything or anyone that could threaten their lives in any way.

_Jeez Edward, relax! Both Bella and I can see the future. You would think between the two of us we wouldn't miss any trouble heading our way._

Alice, who was still deeply embedded in Bella's future, had seen the exchange. Edward was ready to tell Alice to mind her own business, when he was distracted by two warms hands on his shoulders. Bella placed her chin on his right shoulder and pressed a kiss on the sensitive skin of his neck.

'It was nothing, I promise. You don't have to worry.'

Edward surrendered and turned around to meet Bella's gaze.

'Will you come with me today?'

Strange how he was very sure of her love, but still was insecure when he asked her to go with him. It was Saturday and he wanted to do something without the chance of running into people from school, which meant they needed to go far away from town. This was Forks.

'Where to?' She asked curiously.

'Into the forest, up the mountain.' He hesitated. 'Somewhere private.'

'I will follow you.'

She made it sound like a statement and the love he felt for her flared strongly.

* * *

Aro watched the massacre that took place in front of his eyes. He was like a statue, unable to move a muscle. Normally he would have joined his subjects in the feast, but this time he wasn't hungry. He had lost his appetite, the moment he had lost his victory. Coraline had meant little more to him than a means to an end, but still he missed her presence and the excitement her development had brought him. He was in great need of a new project, a new conquest to be made.

Coraline had left an emptiness behind but she was nothing compared to the emptiness of the loss of the child of time. For hundreds of years he had waited for her, spent his time and effort to find her, only to find her out of his reach forever. It gave him a bitter taste in his mouth and kept him from lavishing his tongue in human blood. His subject were too preoccupied with the feeding to notice the absence of their leader, but Caius gave him a questioning look. He was always the one to pay more attention than others. It was the reason Caius was so powerful for an unremarkable vampire.

Aro had admitted his defeat, but he was not a fool. Out of his reach or not, he made sure he was well-informed and knew everything worth knowing about Coraline and Isabella. If there was ever a chance he could get some power over either of them, he would take it, even if it was a small chance with considerable risk to himself. The simple pleasures of life meant little to him anymore and without his power play over the mythical world there wasn't really that much left to live for. The Cullens had lifted him off his throne of power and it was not to be endured. He needed a plan or a powerful ally to gain some of it back. Jane, Alec, Demetri were nothing, they were not strong enough. He needed a really powerful ally and he would find one, even if it was the last thing he would do.


	2. Chapter 2

**From mother to daughter**

"Alice?"

_Finally she is up!_

Edward smiled. Alice was looking forward to this.

"Hi Bella. I wanted to surprise you with this, but Edward distracted me with his negative thinking. Did it work anyway?"

Edward gave her a look.

_What?! It is the truth._

Alice pointed to the extravagant chocolate cake she baked on the table.

"Esme taught me." She explained simply, when Bella looked up surprised.

"You know I love you, right?" Bella said smiling.

Bella took a big piece of the cake.

"Where is everybody?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle is in the hospital, Emmett and Rose are not back yet, Esme is in the garden and Jazz went to the library to bring you back a book he wanted to study with you."

"Really?!" Bella asked excited.

How quickly books could make Bella happy.

"Yes, he wanted to invite you to go with him, but I told him you had other plans."

Alice winked to Edward and he smiled in return.

_How strange that we used to keep Jasper away from large crowds. Much has changed these last years._

Edward nodded softly towards Alice. They didn't fear Jasper's lack of control anymore. Living with Bella everyday made them all less vulnerable to human blood. Nothing smelled as good as she did anyway. Alice was checking the future for his benefit.

_It is going to be a great day to be outside. Enjoy it._

Edward saw Bella and himself lying in the meadow he wished to go to and the sun was shining brightly. He was going to enjoy this day.

Suddenly very eager to get to this point in the future, he took Bella's hand and raised his eyebrows pointedly. Bella smiled and let him take her away. As soon as he was in the garden, he placed her carefully on his back.

"Ready?" He asked to be sure.

She kissed his cheek in response and he rushed off. Running had always been a hobby to him, but like always running with Bella was better than running alone. In no time at all they arrived in the meadow. It was their spot, where they could be totally alone.

Bella let herself fall to the ground and took a relaxing position in the grass.

"It is a great day, warm." She said smiling.

Edward didn't waste any time and let himself drop next to her. They lay in silence for a while, enjoying the sun and each other company. Bella took his hand and kissed the inside of his palm. Edward felt a surge of desire overwhelm him. He pulled her half over his body and kissed her. She was breathing heavily when his desires for her overtook him towards a level he had categorized as dangerous for her safety. He tried to control himself, reminding himself that even though she was not human she still could be hurt like a human and he could very easily be the originator of that hurt.

Instead of helping him with his conquest over his desires, she placed her hands underneath his shirt on the naked muscles of his chest. He breathed in sharply and felt the warmth flow through his entire body. His body trembled with the immense strain to keep his passion at bay. Very carefully he tried to put some distance between them and Bella sighed, but to his relief she seemed to understand his struggle. She dropped herself next to him and tried to control her breathing.

His was thankful for the distance, but at the same time he found the distance suddenly unbearable. He couldn't help himself when he pulled her closer again and placed his lips on her neck. He let them linger there for some time, willing himself to be strong enough to have her close and to moderate his passion. Somehow he was and he kissed her softly while he let his fingers run through her hair.

They stayed this way together for what seemed to be forever, until the sun disappeared behind the clouds and soft raindrops began to fall from the sky. Edward sighed, regretting the end of their day together. Bella picked herself up, but suddenly she staggered. Edward was surprised, but not enough to be too stunned to act. He had her in his arms before she dropped to the floor. The first possibility that injected his brain with fear was that she was going to have another dream. Bella was never sick or unbalanced except if she was about to have a dream.

It was not logical though. Bella had a much better grasp of her abilities and especially of her ability to see or manipulate time. She had controlled her ability to see the past for the last year perfectly, why would she suddenly lose control now? Both Alice and Bella had not seen the current events in the future and it was unlikely for them both to be wrong.

This train of thoughts brought him to his suppressed fears. Even with everything they knew about Bella and her heritance there was still so much they didn't know. What if she would ultimately self-destruct? What if she would have to give up her 'human' life and leave Edward and his family forever? What if her abilities were too strong for her body to contain? He had an endless list of fears and insecurities and he could drive himself crazy thinking about them. They were not all plausible or logical, but his subconscious didn't seem to care about that fact.

"Bella!" He shouted panicked.

She immediately recovered in his arms.

"Just a little bit dizzy."

He gave her a skeptical look and kept holding her in his arms.

"You are never just dizzy."

She seemed to maul over that fact.

"I guess you are right." She answered hesitatingly.

"Is it a dream?" He asked, even though he had dismissed this possibility for himself.

"No, I don't know. I just feel dizzy, but it is already passing."

Edward didn't care if it was passing or not. He was taking her home and to Carlisle right away. Without asking, he placed her on his back and ran home.

* * *

Yvane saw the image of her daughter sharply in her mind. The time they were apart was such a short time for her and her everlasting life. The pain of their separation was still fresh. Living on earth and disconnected from their energetic world, her daughter seemed an infinite miles away. She had counted on that to protect her, but what had first been a protection now became her biggest obstacle in saving her child.

The lines that connected Isabella to her had withered over the years and Yvane gave a small cry out of despair. There was only one thread left, small as it may be. Isabella was her daughter, she was a part of Yvane herself and even the distance of the universe could not dismiss that connection. She needed to get some sort of warning through to her daughter. Rafe and the others did not understand, they hadn't conceived a child. It was forbidden for all of them. They forgot that no matter what happened such a miracle left a mark on both mother and daughter. She concentrated on that connection with every ounce of control she had. The strain it took on her form almost killed her on the spot, but the urge to protect her child was stronger.

"Isabella…" She whispered pained.

She concentrated even more.

"Hear me… Feel me…."

* * *

On the other side of the world Aro stood alone in his room. He was overthinking things as always. His court was not what it used to be, they felt his weakness. He was so much absorbed in his own thoughts, he didn't feel the strangeness in the air until it was abundantly clear.

"What is this?" He whispered to himself.

It started with a strange sensation in the air. The little hairs on his arms and the back of his neck suddenly stood erect. He shuddered and took a step back towards the wall. Electricity began to hum inside the entire room. He watched it confused and wondered if he should call for help. It was against his pride to do that, so he settled a little bit and brazed himself for any sudden attacks. The electricity became so powerful it was almost too much to bear. The lights flickered in his room and Aro looked around him to find the point of origin, something he could fight against.

He did see something. Within the electricity he saw a shape. It was slowly forming and after a few seconds Aro realized it was the shape of a man. There was something wrong though, because his form didn't seem to be corporal. He didn't believe in ghosts, because in all of his years he had never seen one, but now he began to question his previous believes.

"What are you?" He asked.

The shape of the man didn't answer. He studied the shape further. The man was handsome beyond believe with perfect manly lines in his face and raven black hair. Especially his silver colored pupils gave him an otherworldly beauty. Aro decided to rephrase his question.

"Who are you?"

This time he did get an answer and even though the 'man' stood right in front of him his voice sounded distant.

"My name is of no consequence to you."

Aro was quite offended. He might not be the most important being in the world, he was still the vampire king and his pride flared up hotly. He calmed his outer self though, it was not wise to upset an enemy he knew nothing about.

"Why are you here?"

"I am here for the child."

"She is not here." Aro answered immediately. He knew which child he meant, everything was about her.

"I know. I need your cooperation, vampire.'

Aro narrowed his eyes. He was not such an easy target for this other being. If this man wanted the child he was going to give Aro something in return.

"Why should I help you?"

The man gave him an almost bored look, as if he had anticipated this move from Aro and was disappointed he didn't come up with a better argument.

"You will be rewarded."

This was vague at best, but Aro saw an opportunity. This was someone he could manipulate, there was a new rule in the endless game he was playing. It was the ally he had been waiting for and he felt himself relive. Power was once again in his grasp.

"What do you need?"


End file.
